Comment on fait les bébés selon War
by Judya
Summary: Titre nul, FanFic nul, mais j'assume


"Ha merci! Ça ! Merci beaucoup!"

-Pas de ma faute!

-Oh que si sale pigeonne!

-T'es aussi coupable que moi pour qu'on soit de corvée!

-Ha oui? Et pourquoi déjà?

-Attends le Cavalier, sache que tu n'as pas contredit mes dires! Ce qui a empirer la situation!

Mais pourquoi est-ce que Uriel et War se chamaillaient? Et bien, pour connaître la réponse, il faut pour cela revenir quelques jours plus tôt.

C'était une bien belle journée qui fut gachée par le Conseil qui s'était décidé à faire des réunions tout les jours pendant quelques temps pour enquiquiner les Cavaliers (Strife avait osé demander quelques jours de congés (payés en plus, c'est qu'il y tient à un certain salaire) et du coup, on ne leur laissait aucun répit). D'ailleurs, tout le monde était réunis rien que pour que tout le monde soit contre eux, que ce soit des Démons, des Anges, des Fondateurs, ou autres... Mais malheureusement, c'était qu'il y avait tellement de monde que forcément, on ne pouvait pas vraiment entendre du fond ce que les totems disaient malgré leur énorme voix. Et bien sûr, tout le monde était mélangé et ce fus avec surprise que Uriel vit War devant elle. Elle avait voulu lui dire quelque chose doucement, mais malheureusement le Cavalier ne l'entendit pas -la vérité était qu'il avait fait la sourde-oreille. Elle lui répéta une fois, deux fois, trois fois... Elle lui tira un peu les cheveux, la capuche, les vêtements pour l'interpeller, mais malheureusement War ne faisait rien, restant immobile et faisant mine d'écouter le Conseil. Mais cela énerva assez vite l'Ange qui se mit à dire trop fort (non elle l'avait hurlé dans le remarquer) pour attirer l'attention du Cavalier :

"War! Chuis enceinte!"

Puis silence... Un grand silence général. Personne ne parlait, y compris le Conseil. Le pire dans tout ça? C'était que tout le monde s'était retourné vers les deux albinos qui se sentirent extrêmement mal. War eu une soudaine envie de tuer cette Ange de malheur qui sortait n'importe quoi.

"Pardon?"

Et voilà le Conseil qui se mêlait de cette histoire. Non, ils n'allaient pas croire cette chose tout de même?

"Ange Uriel, êtes-vous réellement enceinte du Cavalier?"

La pauvre interrogée se sentit encore plus mal et commençait même à rougir. D'ailleurs, elle sentit le poids du regard des trois autres cavaliers, particulièrement celui de Fury. Cette dernière allait sans doute la tuer pour avoir "oser toucher à son petit-frère chéri". Cependant, elle n'osait pas parler, dire que c'était juste pour attirer l'attention de War et le Conseil comprit assez vite qu'elle ne dira rien. Alors qu'il allait questionner le Nephilim, ce fut Death qui le coupa.

"Dis, est-ce que... tu as... réellement mis enceinte Uriel?"

-JE VAIS ETRE TONTON!

-Strife, calme-toi. War, dis-moi que c'est faux...

Il eu un grand silence puis quelques petits chuchotements. Se sentant encore plus mal que sa camarade, l'interroger répondit tout simplement comme ça :

"Ma vie sexuelle ne t'intéresse pas!"

"Crétin!"

-Imbécile toi-même!

-T'aurais pu dire que c'était n'importe nawak ce que j'ai dis!

-J'ai pas trouvé autre chose à dire, les gens me stressaient!

-Oh le courageux!

-Dis la championne de la Cité Blanche!

Et voilà maintenant ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire en même temps de se disputer : ils s'occupaient de quelques gosses. Les leurs? Non, il ne faut pas penser à ça. Ils ne s'étaient pas touchés une seule fois si ce n'était que d'envoyer des coups, ou quelques bisous sur la joue de l'autre parce que Death leur a dit de faire la paix s'ils ne voulaient pas finir morts pour un rien et avoir à supporter l'autre éternellement dans le monde des morts. En tout cas, ils remerciaient le ciel de leur avoir donner des Anges à s'occuper et non des Démons -Azraël leur avait dit à quel point ils étaient affreux. D'ailleurs, ils avaient tout deux l'impression de servir à rien : à part leur donner à manger, à boire, les habiller et tout, les enfants étaient sages et savaient s'occuper tout seul et calmement. Remarques, ils avaient le temps comme ça de se chamailler.

"Nous apprendre à nous occuper de gosses, et puis quoi encore?"

-Apprendre à devenir une bonne mère pour toi?

-Oh, parce que tu crois que je m'imagine le Cavalier Rouge que tu es en tant que papa? Laisse-moi rire!

-Parce que tu connais ce verbe?

Uriel allait le frapper une nouvelle fois lorsqu'une petite Ange vint vers eux. Les cheveux blancs coiffés en deux petites couettes, elle était vraiment toute mignonne. Elle tira sur les vêtement de sa baby-sitter.

"Dis, c'est vrai que tu attends un bébé?"

-Euh... Apparement?

-Dis, comment on fait les bébés?

Il eut un grand silence, puis un petit rire gêné de l'Ange et du Néphilim. Ha les gamins, qu'est-ce qu'ils posaient des questions vraiment gênantes! Mais bon, comment expliquer ça? La jeune Ange laissa échapper un soupire avant d'essayer d'expliquer sous un sourire moqueur de War.

"Disons que... la dame et le monsieur... hé ben... ils s'aiment et... euh..."

A fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, elle devenait de plus en rouge et cela fit un peu rire son compère qu'elle avait mis dans de mauvais draps, ce qui la vexa.

"Bah vas-y, rigole-toi! T'as qu'à lui expliquer!"

-Bah d'accord... euh...

War s'agenouilla pour être à peu près à la hauteur de la petite Ange, quoique, il était encore plus grand qu'elle. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, allez une anerie... Quelque chose à dire... En voyant ses deux frères débarquer, il eut une idée, et fit au feeling :

"Disons que tout le monde se réincarne?"

-Pardon? demanda Uriel avec un drôle de regard.

-Pour faire un bébé, il faut demander aux plus agés des Cavaliers.

-Ha oui? demanda la petite fille, intéressée par les dires de l'albinos capuchonné.

-Oui. Si ton mari et toi, vous vous aimez énormément et que vous avez envie d'un bébé, vous devez aller voir mon frère Death.

-Mais c'est le Cavalier de la Mort nan?

-Oui, mais il sera si ému par votre amour (il se retint de rire) qu'il acceptera alors qu'un ancien mort de redevenir une toute petite graine.

-Et? Et?

-Et euh... Strife prendra la petite graine, la mettra dans son pistolet et tirera alors sur toi pour que tu deviennes enceinte! Voilà!

-Merci!

La petite fille allait partir quand elle se retourna vers Uriel.

"Mais alors, c'est Strife qui t'as tiré dessus?"

L'interrogée hocha de la tête avant de mumurer doucement après que la petite fille soit partie.

"Nan, c'était son flingue certes, mais c'était son stupide frère qui me tirait avec de vraies balles en plombs."

-Dommages qu'aucune d'elles n'ait réussi à te tuer d'ailleurs.

-Imbécile.

War laissa échapper un soupire lorsque Death et Strife arrivèrent enfin tout près d'eux, le premier aidant son petit-frère à tenir debout en le prenant sous les aiselles.

"Bon, War, fit le Cavalier Pâle, je ne peux pas croire qu'une telle chose soit arrivée entre vous. Surtout entre Uriel et toi. M'en veux pas la pigeonne, mais si vous êtes réellement en couple, j'ai pas envie qu'il finisse en homme battu, surtout pour son honneur."

-... s'il lui en reste depuis le coup du Destructeur de la dernière fois... répliqua doucement et pour elle-même l'Ange.

-Bon, War, dis-moi, est-ce que c'est vrai ou non?

Ce dernier avait bien envie de répondre que oui, rien que pour voir la tronche désespéré de son frère. Mais il n'avait pas envie que ce dernier finisse en dépression ou le tente de le tuer après que Fury l'ait suffisament amoché, _of course_.

"Non, t'inquiète."

D'un coup, on pu entendre alors Strife pousser comme un gémissement.

"Oh fait, il a quoi lui?" demanda Uriel, voyant dans quel état était le Cavalier.

-Disons qu'il s'est fait amocher par Le Conseil.

-Pourquoi? demanda War à son tour.

-Il a demander si on pouvait encore avoir un salaire pour que tu puisses élever tes enfants comme il se doit...

Uriel sourit, légèrement amusée.

"Il devrait quand même se calmer sur ses demandes."

-Soit contente, il a pensé à toi tout de même!

-Ha oui?

-Il a demander si tu pouvais avoir des congés de maternité.


End file.
